1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic bat for baseball, more particularly, it relates to a metallic bat provided with an improved hitting surface.
The improvement provided for a bat related to the present invention can be applied to any metallic bat such as a regulation-ball baseball metallic bat, a rubber-ball baseball metallic bat, a semi-regulation-ball baseball metallic bat, and a softball metallic bat.
2. Prior Art
With conventional metallic bats for regulation-ball baseball, rubber-ball baseball, semi-regulation-ball baseball, and softball, numerous polishing streaks 11 formed on a bat at the stage of final polishing, following the forming and working have normally been made annular about the longitudinal axis of the bat 10 as shown in FIG. 2. The reference No. 12 in FIG. 2 denotes the grip portion.
However, the annular polishing streaks 11 provided on various conventional metallic bats have presented a problem in that the annular polishing streaks 11 hit the ball vertically (longitudinally) at the instant of impact to the ball, thus, the hitting surface of the bat and the ball slightly slides each other, which lowers the adherence between the ball and the hitting surface of the bat, resulting in the factor of increasing the flying distance of the ball, i.e., the probability of the ball hit as provided with a spin being decreased, which leads to difficulty in further increasing the flying distance for the ball.
Created in consideration of such conventional situations, the present invention is directed to a metallic bat which can minimize the slippage between the bat hitting surface and the ball at the instant of impact to the ball, and increase the adherence between the ball and the bat hitting surface, thus allowing a spin to be easily imparted to the ball, so that the flying distance of the ball can be further increased, thus solving the conventional problem.